


Late Night Swim

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, It's valoween time to fuck some monsters, Merman!Kaoru, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Merman Kaoru comes across you taking a night time swim and decides he wants to play.





	Late Night Swim

Humans were fun, everyone knew that; well nearly everyone, Souma was as stuffy as ever and preferred the company “of his own kind” and Kaoru grinned every time he watched him endure Kanata telling stories of the humans he’d played with the night before. It was easier for Kanata because he would go missing for months on end before he came back but Kaoru didn’t like to stray from the underwater cave systems he called home. Getting humans to even look at him without fear was difficult, too many old wives’ tales about young maidens being dragged under the cold surface to be used and kept by the mermen who would barely ever remember the air the girls needed to breathe. Kaoru couldn’t exactly say such things had never happened but for the most of it he thought his kind were actually very nice with those silly land walkers. Truth be told he hadn’t actually had a successful interaction yet for all the times he’d tried to brag that he was a beloved deity to the local women; they all ran away from him, spooked by his sharp nails and even sharper teeth.

Night time was now the only time he found himself drifting to the surface, the pitch dark below got lonely when your only company had decided to disappear for another surprise “adventure”. Kaoru didn’t know why he didn’t just go with him. He liked the stars though, floating on his back and letting the sway of the water carry him under the diamond emblazoned sky. The moon was beautiful too, she controlled the tides, someone to keep him company and guide him. The yellow glow of the harbour lights came into view in the corner of his mind, he was getting closer to the mainland so he figured it was time to pull out of his dissociative state and maybe find some dinner. He pushed headfirst back into the water but something caught his eye, a pair of legs dangling in the water just waiting for him to tug on them.

He really wanted to surprise whoever it was, but he didn’t, he was too curious about why a human would be out swimming at such an hour. He drew nearer beneath the water, trying to discern what they were doing but it seemed this one had just come out to gaze at the stars like he had. When he resurfaced he was sure to disturb the water, in case coming up in pure silence frightened you away. He’d never seen a human so close before, he just wanted to play.

You’d been enjoying a midnight swim, escaping from reality for just an hour or so and a life living by the coast left you confident enough to be in this area at night, when you felt water lap over your arms; suddenly you weren’t as alone as you thought.  Panicked you kicked back, trying to get close to the nearby island where you’d left the rest of your things but a cool hand gripped your leg before you could even get your torso out of the water. “Don’t go.”

Turning about you didn’t know what you had been expecting. Another human? But nobody else would be out here at this time. One the them? You’d never believed your grandmothers crazy stories about the ocean dwellers who so often, and literally, loved their human bondmates to death. Yet there he was. The pale light of the moon would reflect on his scales every so often, revealing an azure rainbow with flecks of gold and silver throughout; the mesmerising sway of the tail almost killed your fear instantly. Following up you couldn’t quite make out the section where his tail blended and molded to an almost human looking body- almost, if it weren’t for the gills on his neck and fin riding up the small of his back. You shook your leg, indicating that you wanted him to let go but he only gripped tighter until you noticed his claws. “Fuck, that hurts!”

He let go the second you yelped but came closer to check where he’d been holding you. “I’m sorry… I…. I didn’t mean to do that, if you want I can heal the scratch?” You allowed him to pick your leg back up supporting yourself by holding onto the rocks behind you while he rubbed his hand? Claw? Whatever it was over the wound, secreting a liquid that almost felt pleasant when it made contact with your blood. “There you go. Do you want me to kiss it too? You humans are so delicate.”

“Pffft you creep”, he wrinkled his nose in response, he had healed you and offered to perform the human kissing of “boo boos” ritual and you laughed at him, then dared to call him a creep. “But thank you.”

He felt the awkward air dissolve leaving only two sides of unbound curiosity; yours and his. Though he didn’t want to be rude he couldn’t help looking you up and down, admiring your unmarred skin, the curve of your hips and when he went to touch where the beginnings of a tail would begin you caught his hand. “Are you going to eat me?”

It took a moment for the question to sink in. Was he going to eat you? Was he, the merman, going to eat you, the human, a race known for their pillaging of the sea and taste for any flesh that wasn’t their own? A devilish smirk appeared on his face before he placed his other hand over yours, “My dear, I could eat you alive~ … but I am rather lonely, some conversation would be nicer than tasting you.” He kissed along your wrist for emphasis and you seemed to catch on that he was playing with you, though with a chuckle he did confirm “we don’t eat humans. We consider you more… cousins to our kind. The ones who thought yourself too good for the oceans”.

“Is that really the case? I didn’t know you were anything more than a fairy story until today.”

“Merfolk have nothing to do with the fae?”

You giggled, he was genuinely confused but at the same time you didn’t want to address the idea that there truly was such a thing as fae, they were far more frightening than the creature allowing you to straddle his tail as a seat so you didn’t have to put too much effort into floating. “So… where do you come from?”

It was fascinating. Hours upon hours fell from his mouth as he told you about his home, way of life, the belief system of his kind, his funny sounding friends and the loneliness he had felt. Every so often he’d mimic your question, he wanted to know about life on land and how balance even worked; he really couldn’t get over the idea of having hands and feet that weren’t webbed, spending a good chunk of the time you two talked playing with your hands, interlocking his own fingers with yours. “But how do you swim?” You’d originally been out around 9pm but it could have been past 2am for all you knew, but still you couldn’t fall asleep when something so unique was happening to you.

Eventually his fascinations lead further onto your body, you nearly fainted when he pushed his face to your neck to “find your gills” and take your scent; he even said it was something he’d be able to recognise forever. You swore he felt you shiver when those fangs grazed over the skin he’d deemed delicate before.

Kaoru liked this, the way you gasped because he got so close, the clear enjoyment of having him come close to drawing blood again. He just couldn’t help himself as he sank his teeth into your shoulder. The noise you made surely indicated pain but the undertones were that of someone who enjoyed that kind of sensation. He lapped at the pinprick droplets leaking out onto your skin, once again healing the broken skin while he enjoyed the metallic tang of iron on his tongue. “Mmmm well, you’re not stopping me yet,” he pulled you away from the safety blanket of land behind you further up his tail until your chests were pressed together, “maybe you would like to feel more of my body too.”

His lips met yours and you were in over your head, that sweet taste flooded warmth through your body and all you wanted was more and more until he was the only thing you could touch or smell or taste. Ever since that first healed wound you’d felt a tingle of pleasure and you began to suspect there was more to his “healing salve” than what met the eye, though you highly doubted he knew. From the wild stories he told you about his many love affairs it was obvious he’d never set hand on a human before. Though he was plenty eager, already having ripped your bikini shirt off without second thought for how you’d get it back on after he’d shredded it so badly.

His lips made a trail from your lips down your neck to your collarbones. He’d never really kissed before but he liked it a lot, Kanata was right about humans being fun. You moaned when he flicked your nipple with the tip of his tongue a couple of times, rewarding him with the way you swayed your body on his tail; he knew it was only a matter of time before you felt his cocks start to get hard. His hands stayed on your hip while he suckled at your tits, alternating between left and right until you made those gorgeous sounds he was already addicted to.

You could do nothing but let him ravage you, it wasn’t like you ever wanted him to stop either. You grinded and humped against his tail, wondering where this was going to lead when you found ridges you swore weren’t there before. It felt good, pushing your clit down, barely noticing that Kaoru was ripping the waist band of your last piece of clothing so you had nothing covering your slit as those ridges got bigger and bigger. You were a wet mess and he was already leaking some kind of precum out of his cocks, something that made your pussy throb even harder, you needed them inside you.

Kaoru finally pulled away from your chest and enjoyed the view of you rubbing one of his cocks between the slit he so badly wanted to bury himself inside. “Good girl, move forward a little.” He wasn’t wasting his chance, who knew when the next human willing to let him fuck them would come along. This little human had two holes and he had every intention of filling them both. Pressing the tip against your back hole he leaked more lube, thankful his cocks were far longer and more thin tipped than what humans had. You had already positioned the other at your own wet hole, obviously not paying attention or caring that he was already pushing inside your behind.

You wanted to scream out in ecstasy, being penetrated like this wasn’t something you’d ever dreamed of before, it felt so naughty but as he began thrusting up into you you felt nothing but bliss. He firmly grabbed your hips, bouncing you up and down in time to meet his thrusting. He pushed you back to the wall, letting you keep yourself above water while he pounded into you like a wild animal. All he cared about was filling you up with cum, he could feel your pleasure by each contraction and your gorgeous moaning filled the crisp night air like a forbidden sonata that only he should ever get to hear. His lips met your neck again, savaging you with his teeth until red streams of blood mingled with the water below; he had joked about eating you before but he’d never known the taste of blood could be quite so enticing.

The way the two worked together felt amazing, it was two sensations both as intense as the other, a cock that looked like nothing you’d seen before and to top it all off just knowing that the someone fucking you wasn’t human? You couldn’t fight back the orgasms he kept coaxing out of you with his rough pace. You felt them stiffen more and more, his groaning was a giveaway that he was so close; you were impressed that a virgin had lasted quite so long.  As his orgasm drew closer he pushed deeper and deeper, almost getting in to the base of his cocks before he felt gushing waves of cum throb out of his dick deep inside you. For as long as he could stand the overstimulation he continued thrusting, hoping that maybe there was still more to spill inside you.

Kisses were peppered along your neck as you felt him pull out, gently he lapped at any leftover marks and bruises he’d given you earlier. He nudged his nose to yours, trying to get you to kiss him back. “I’ll be waiting here for you if you ever want to come back you know… little human, I could make you never want to go back to land again.” His tone was so sweet, contrasting how he helped lift you from the water so you could root through your belongings for something to cover yourself with. “You look so much better without.”

Slowly the two of you came back to your senses, enjoying the after-sex buzz while he continued playing with your hand like before. “So, you will come back won’t you?” He pondered, trying to mask his nervousness with a faux smug grin.

You took a moment to consider it, amazing sex with someone so sweet? How could you turn down such an offer?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! More work can be found at Swordboys-and-glampires where I take requests and commissions. I also recently opened a Ko-fi where you can see rates for quick commissions if you donate. Ask for link
> 
> I'm looking to take more Halloween requests before the end of the month and also have a multi routed fic lined up.


End file.
